lolimilkfallenwingsquirkyapplededikationfandomcom-20200215-history
Contracts
A convention within the story. What are Contracts? Contracts are common throughout the world. Most are standard items that effectively synchronise with a person to enhance their abilities or perform tasks with less effort. For example it could just be a hammer that amplifies the strength and quality of their workmanship. Only 1 Contract at any time can be made by a person for as long as the item exists. Types of Contracts. The majority of the world utilises Standard or Civilian grade contracts, these are usually enhanced or produced by magitech centres to improve the quality of life. There are also Magna Contracts that are with more powerful or higher grade quality objects that can grant certain effects. Most Magna Contracts are considered a weapon class and require some form of seal to a person. The highest grade of a Contract is made with a supernatural entity or deity through a pact that links the souls of both parties, although in most cases the non-human party has greater control over the conditions and terms than the human contractor. These contracts are extremely powerful and made with an Archon. The higher the power of the Archon, the higher the willpower and determination of the person making the contract needs to be. Incompatible or Insufficient cases of either are often extremely dangerous often ending fatally for the person. A lesser known technique to forge a contract is known as a 'Taboo Pact'. These are Contracts made with the counterparts of the Archon race, The Scions. These are often made at great cost or difficulty to the person but promise much stronger power with the weakest of Taboo Pacts instantly elevating the person to D rank in terms of overall status. Most Taboo Pacts are considered Weapon Class but there are Utility Class pacts that are pretty much 'Pacts with the devil' to become highly skilled at a craft or ability (such as becoming a Demon Blacksmith that can forge the sharpest of weapons with ease). All Taboo Pacts have a cost that often forfeits something of great value to the contractor, sometimes even their very lives after the condition is fulfilled by the Scion. Unlike conventional contracts, If the person is still able or willing to make another contract after the Taboo Pact is over can simply forge another contract. Classes, Grades and Types. Contracts are currently catagorised in the following system to aid character creation: 'Combat:' Considered the 'Soldier' contracts. Made up of virtually any weapon. These types of contracts are suited for fighting, they are inclined towards offensive purposes. There are many catagories within the Combat archetype that each have similar yet unique properties that divide them. #'Assault Class' - The high offensive power contracts that excel in close quarters combat, users of any close or mid range weapon that focus on doing damage fall under this classification. #'Guardian Class' - A class that has high defensive values, they are often assigned bodyguard duties due to their powerful abilities that can protect others. The varying skillsets of Guardians make them effective for countering or disabling other Combat classes. #'Magus Class' - A class that excels in utilising the flow of the world to create, manipulate and combine the natural forces of the elements to their own whims. Use of magic is extremely costly and tiring and most spellcasters only have access to a handful of spells from one element. Superior magi can control more than 1 element and have a larger number of spells (Sometimes even up to 10). The use of spells requires high levels of concentration and intelligence, as a result the majority of magi are quite frail although there are mages who choose to augument their physical abilities.